For building constructions in general, and column borne building constructions in particular, it is important to use the available volume as efficient as possible. As column borne building constructions have a larger outer surface as compared with traditionally founded buildings constructions, it is also very important to reduce as much as possible the outer surface for a given volume of the building construction, e.g. to reduce the thermal energy loss via the outer surfaces.
Buildings having a large volume/outer surface ratio are known from e.g. the geodesic domes of architect Buckminster Fuller. These domes have an outer surface approximating a spherical cap. It is known that a sphere has the largest inner volume-outer surface ratio. These domes can be constructed from lean rods, making up the edges of the different faces of the geodesic construction, which edges meet at the different vertices of the geodesic shape. The domes are self-supporting, i.e. the load of the construction is transferred to ground by means of several edges, contacting the earth.
Buildings having a polygon shape are also known, e.g. from WO2005/026461.
Column borne buildings are also known in the art. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,865 shows a single column-borne elevated house. The house has a polygon shape and is coupled to the column by means of cantilever beams, both on the top side and the bottom side.
In order to bear the weight of the building, these cantilever beams are to be dimensioned significantly large, which both causes much material to be used thereby increasing the total weight of the construction because of the significant weight of the cantilever beams itself. The cantilever beams also have an influence on the esthetical outlook of the building, giving it a rather heavy and coarse outlook.